Don't Stop
by Cami-Sempai
Summary: Ella no podía parar, algo dentro suyo se lo advertía./"Sus órganos internos estaban destrozados y seria cosa de minutos antes que su cuerpo terminara por ceder"/ /"—Sakura-Chan— La voz del rubio sonó entrecortada"/ /"—No intentes hablar—ella suspiro mientras que se sentía cada vez más débil".


Hola a todos, solo quería decirles desde que entre a este reto no pude para de pensar en esta historia, y me hubiera encantado tener un poco mas de tiempo para refinarla un poco mas pero la universidad me estuvo consumiendo completamente.

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Este Fic participa del Reto Rompiendo clichés del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas

* * *

Sus piernas quemaban, pero no podía detenerse, su respiración era errática y su brazo se sentía como lava ardiendo y aun así nada de eso iba a lograr que parara.

Aquel presentimiento estaba comiendo su cabeza, sentía como su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y la sensación en su vientre iba aumentando a medida que los segundos pasaban, su chakra estaba casi agotado por lo que no podía enviar un impulso adicional a sus piernas para aumentar su velocidad, y en ese momento deseo haber entrenado solo un poco más para ser más veloz, se maldijo a si misma por no haber estado más preparada, ser más fuerte, ser una mejor kunoichi, sentía vergüenza por haberse dejando derrotar tan fácilmente por Sasuke, pero era imposible no haber hecho un último intento solo por él, después de todo su corazón no podía permitirse rendirse.

Ella fue plenamente consciente de la forma en la que sus músculos se acalambraban con cada paso que daba y se obligó a seguir, ella sabía dónde iba a encontrarlos, sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba era la forma en la que podían estar, su mente no podía parar de **inventar** miles de situaciones distintas ¿Había Sasuke terminado con la vida de Naruto? ¿Podría Naruto haber hecho entrar en razón a Sasuke? ¿Estarían los dos muertos? A ella jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que Naruto pudiera matar a Sasuke, y ese era el motivo de su extrema preocupación. Podía sentir como lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos pero con una voluntad de hierro no dejo que cayeran, ella ya había cometido un enorme error por culpa de sus sentimientos y no iba a permitirse cometer otro.

Cuando finalmente llego al lugar que buscaba sintió que su corazón dejo de trabajar por un segundo al ver la destrucción que la rodeaba, todo estaba completamente destrozado, enormes cráteres rodeaban el lugar y justo en el centro de la destrucción se encontraba completamente inmóvil, destacando como una **bandera** en el medio de la nada, Naruto, después de haber atendido pacientes durante tantos años podía decir, con solo una mirada, que las condiciones en las que se encontraba el rubio eran completamente alarmantes, desde lejos lo único que podía distinguir fue su figura completamente tendida en el suelo y rodeándolo una anormal cantidad de sangre. La bilis subió a su garganta mientras más se acercaba a su mejor amigo, en su vientre se encontraba un enorme agujero que sangraba profusamente mientras que una gran cantidad de cortes y magulladuras se encontraban por todo su cuerpo, sus órganos internos estaban destrozados y seria cosa de minutos antes que su cuerpo terminara por ceder, su ojo derecho estaba completamente hinchado que casi no podía distinguirse y en donde se supone que debía de estar su brazo, solo quedaba una enorme cantidad de sangre y la carne quemada de su hombro. Las lágrimas ya no podían ser detenidas mientras se arrodillaba junto a Naruto y comenzaba a usar la última cantidad de chacra que le quedaba para empezar a curarlo, maldijo internamente cuando noto que con su capacidad actual le sería imposible curar las enormes heridas del chico, si tan solo ella no hubiera utilizado lo que quedaba de su sello para recuperar a Sasuke de una de las dimensiones de Kaguya ella quizás, podría haber salvado la vida del rubio, y como si una alarma se hubiera prendido escaneo a profundidad lo que quedaba del terreno en busca del Uchiha pero no pudo encontrar a nadie más.

Con una mano aun en el vientre de Naruto y la otra tratando de mantener su corazón latiendo, ella comenzó a buscar alguna manera de mantenerlo con vida hasta que alguien los encontrara, pero todo parecía completamente imposible, su cantidad de chakra era increíblemente menor a lo que necesitaba y su sello estaba completamente vacío. Luego de unos segundos llenos de desesperación en las **profundidades** de su mente una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió cuando encontró el recuerdo de una mujer en particular, Chiyo-baasama, con quien había derrotado a Sasori había podido devolverle la vida al Kazekage con un jutsu, el cual ella podía recordar cómo se realizaba. Solo le tomo un instante decidirse, la vida de Naruto valía mucho más que la suya, él era quien se encargaría de mantener la paz en el mundo, fue gracias a él que habían ganado la guerra y después de todo lo que había hecho por ella durante toda su vida , ella encantada daría la suya por la del Uzumaki.

Con una sonrisa nostálgica tirando de sus labios comenzó a transportar su propia fuerza vital hacia sus manos y convirtiéndola en chacra curativo, de allí la redirigía hacia a las heridas más grandes de Naruto y mientras sus órganos comenzaban a sanar, ella pudo apreciarlo por una última vez, su cabello rubio tan desordenado como siempre brillaba alegremente con la luz del amanecer, su cara a pesar de sus heridas parecía calmada y sus inconfundibles bigotes, que parecían haber sido marcados con un **pincel** la hicieron sonreír.

Una de las manos que tenía sobre su brazo rápidamente se acercó a su rostro y con una suave caricia pudo ver como sus lesiones se curaban bajo su toque, su mano se quedó un poco más de tiempo que lo necesario sintiendo como el calor la envolvía, Naruto era como el sol, cálido y alegre y ella sintió como su estómago caía al pensar que no iba a poder verlo otra vez, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos de nuevo al considerar todas las cosas que no iba a poder hacer, ella no podría verlo convertirse en Hokage, no estaría para ver a Ino casarse, no volvería a curar pacientes junto con Tsunade, nunca más podría molestar a Kakashi, ella jamás podría tener la familia que siempre soñó. Un sollozo quiso apoderarse de su garganta mientras que las dudas comenzaban a consumir su mente, las lágrimas aumentaban de cantidad dejando su vista tan borrosa que tuvo que utilizar la mano que se encontraba sobre la cara del rubio para secar sus mejillas, llenando su propia cara de sangre en consecuencia, ella se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente extrayendo sangre en el proceso mientras intentaba no derrumbarse completamente, ella no podía hacerlo, no mientras Naruto todavía la necesitaba. Y casi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos el Uzumaki comenzó a abrir los ojos suavemente y al ver finalmente los enormes orbes azules toda duda desapareció de su mente, los ojos de Naruto la observaron durante unos momentos antes que una sonrisa llena de sangre apareciera en su cara.

—Sakura-Chan— La voz del rubio sonó entrecortada y una horrible toz lo ataco luego de pronunciar su nombre.

—No intentes hablar—ella suspiro con cariño mientras que se sentía cada vez más débil, podía notar como su vida poco a poco iba menguando, se sentía muy cansada y sabía que su final estaba cerca, la herida de Naruto aún era peligrosa para su vida, y ella maldijo el haberlo encontrado sola, sin tan solo alguien más hubiera estado cerca, ella podría detenerse y dejarle a los médicos el resto, pero al estar tan lejos del la alianza era imposible que el rubio sobreviviera hasta que llegaran junto a un médico, había perdido demasiada sangre y su corazón solo seguía latiendo gracias a su chakra.

Él la observaba atentamente mientras lo curaba, podía notar perfectamente los restos de lágrimas y sangre en su rostro y deseo fervientemente tener la fuerza necesario para mover su mano y poder limpiarlas, se sentía culpable por haberla hecho sentir triste una vez más y no pudo evitar la necesidad de disculparse, sin embargo mientras abría la boca para decirlo ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Sé que no es tu culpa— Hubo un segundo de tensión entre ellos antes de que ella continuara hablando — De hecho creo que es culpa mía y quiero aceptar las consecuencias, jamás tendría que haberte pedido que devolvieras a Sasuke a casa, tendría que haber sabido que, una vez que él se fue, nunca volvería a ser el mismo— Y ella lo sabía perfectamente bien ahora, después de todo lo que había hecho no había vuelta atrás, el Sasuke que conocía y amaba, había muerto el día que se fue con Orochimaru, ella tenían que aceptarlo de una vez por todas, después de todo no podía perdonar la forma en la que había herido a Naruto.

— Lo siento tanto Naruto— sus palabras salieron entrecortadas mientras que sus lágrimas caían libremente.

El rubio casi desesperadamente intento moverse, y Sakura lo ayudo a sentarse, la herida de su estómago le dolía como el infierno y cada vez que intentaba hablar sentía como su garganta se apretaba y un líquido pegajoso comenzaba a filtrarse de sus comisuras así que no pudo más que ver como Sakura se derrumbaba llorando lo más silenciosamente posible mientras que sus manos emanaban una gran cantidad de chacra de un verde brillante casi segador. Sin embargo una perturbación en sus sentidos llamo su atención y como pudo, intento captar de que se trataba.

Sakura estaba curando la zona del hombro de Naruto completamente satisfecha de haber logrado cerrar la herida de su estómago, y mientras estimulaba las células podía notar como cada vez era más difícil mantenerse de rodillas, se sentía enferma y frágil, sintió unas enormes náuseas y mareos que la dejaron completamente desorientada, su cuerpo se sentía reseco y casi podía verse sin vida, así que junto con un último esfuerzo termino de parar el sangrado y cayo contra el pecho del rubio casi inconsciente, ella sabía que esos podían ser sus últimos momentos con vida y quería ver los ojos de Naruto por una última vez, así que como pudo levanto su cabeza y mientras abría la boca sintió como si todo pasara en cámara lenta.

Naruto lo sintió milésimas de segundos antes que pasara y como pudo empujo a Sakura hacia un costado cuanto el ruido similar a un millar de pájaros se escuchó, el vio atentamente como los enormes y expresivos ojos verdes se abrían con horror y un grito ahogado salía de su boca, no pudo entender lo que había dicho, lo único a lo que podía prestarle atención era al dolor punzante que sentía en su pecho, su boca se llenó de sangre y sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a caer hacia el suelo, con el ultimo de sus alientos lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar en dirección a Sakura, quien seguía mirándolo completamente aterrorizada y susurrar con una sonrisa sus últimas palabras:

—Te amo— Él nunca supo si ella lo escucho o si su confesión fue respondida porque inmediatamente todo se volvió negro, y su cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo.

Sakura aún no podía entender lo que había pasado, en un segundo se encontraba a punto de despedirse de Naruto y al otro estaba siendo empujada lejos, el ruido la golpeo como un **avión** , tan rápido que fue imposible de procesar y mientras sus ojos veían toda la secuencia siguiente su mente se negó a creerlo, ella vio como una mano atravesaba el pecho de Naruto justo donde se encontraba su corazón, también noto como el rubio volvía la cabeza a su dirección y sin darse cuenta un grito salió de su garganta, unas milésimas de segundo después el chico sonrió y susurro unas palabras, ella pudo leer sus labios y su mensaje la dejo completamente congelada, y mientras sentía como su propio cuerpo comenzaba a caer hacia adelante sus ojos se posaron en la persona detrás de Naruto. Lo último que vio antes que sus su conciencia la dejara por completo fue unas manos llenas de sangre y un par de ojos dispares, uno completamente negro carbón sin ningún tipo de emoción y el otro tan indiferente como el primero pero de un tono violeta, casi hipnótico.

Luego de eso todo fue negro.

* * *

Espero que no me odien demasiado por ese mini romance entre Sakura y Naruto, soy una fiel creyente que (a pesar de que el sasusaku/naruhina es lo que mas leo) el final del manga solo fue para complacer a la gran mayoría y para seguir vendiendo con la seria porque seamos realistas ¿Quien miraría Boruto si no fuera el hijo del Naruhina? La respuesta es nadie y todos lo sabemos. Estoy segura que Naruto y Sakura tendrían que haber terminado juntos.

En fin después de esa descarga emocional me queda esperar que les halla gustado y decirles que espero sus comentarios.

Los saluda Cami-Sempai.


End file.
